vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115486-resubbedre-evaluated-opinion
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- vet dungeons are in a great position. They just take practise. What used to take us 2 hours to complete STL back in the learning process, now takes us 17 minutes man. The housing limit is being increased 3x the current ( and a bit more!) Cast times on bosses are perfect. The only mob in the game with a crappy cast time is the sniper in Skullcano. I suggest you keybind Q and E to your interrupts and maybe 1 button to your mouse if you are having difficulty with interrupts. | |} ---- ---- Massively multiplayer online role playing game. Nowhere in that sentence does it describe the intensity of combat or gameplay before raids. Both Costume Quest and Skyrim are RPGs. Even though the intensity and pace of the game is completely different. :) | |} ---- It's still a valid complaint. You're don't have to answer your phone or your doorbell, or respond to your alarm clock or the oven reminding you that your food is finished cooking. Just because it's possible to disregard them doesn't mean having them all go off at once isn't a thoroughly unpleasant experience. The game should seek to prompt its players to participate in gameplay activities in a manner that isn't likely to annoy them. Remember, you're no more required to pay a monthly fee to play Wildstar than you are to answer the datachron the 26th time that *cupcake* crime boss in Whitevale calls you to bully you into doing that one bugged mission. | |} ---- ---- ---- But the only thing that I said was the MMORPG is a genre and not a discription of a difficulty setting. The OP would feel the exact same way if he played Tera or Guild Wars 2. The same way that there are casual RPGs and hardcore RPGs :< | |} ---- Yeah, I would of been long gone after a day in the close beta if it was like that. The reason this is the only mmo I mainly play is because it's not dull. And rarely has anyone complained about the combat. Combat, housing, and music are the things that Wildstar is praised for. Bugs, poor optimization, and all the issues with PvP are things that people are quitting over. Talk to anybody who was a fan of wildstar that left. The PvP community is microscopic because of the PvP issues not because the combat system was too much. | |} ---- | |} ---- To a large extent, I agree with your post. The community does need to be understanding of varied opinions and not attack them. However, to an equal extent, people who disagree with such opinions have to be vocal about the fact that they don't consider it a problem. With some of these issues, if disagreement isn't stated, it could potentially cause a major shift in the game. The difficulty is being tactful while disagreeing so that it's a discussion or debate and not an argument or confrontation. | |} ---- ---- ---- Most the people here are pretty damn good! My 2 cents. The UI clutter is frustrating, particularity the box's that pop up mid combat over what your aiming at. I enjoy the chaotic combat. Wish it was actually a bit deeper. Seems it's 80% of 1 button held down for most class. (I also hear that people get banned for putting a object on a key to hold it down - staff have only shut down my posts/questions so not 100% sure) I think the PvP & PvE rules for combat should be split. What's fun vs NPC's isn't fun for other players. I'm also guessing why it's the '1 main attack' per class that's the main dam/why fields and other things do so little. Easiest to see/understand in pvp. The attument & gearing & all that, went off very bad here. Layer upon layer of RNG making crafted blues better than drop. No intensive to tank/heal a adventure/dungeon after you got your stuff done. (Actually a BIG cash & time waster trying to teach others). Massive lack of 'correct gearing'. Out of the 9 pages on EGems vendor, there's 1 'perfect' for heals stats item on there. Most is hybrid heals+dam without the strike through or regen to make it work. Also the RNG socket and having to re'farm the same piece of gear to get it right, really devalues it when it drops. (Even if the stats were right, it'd be 2,000 SAME pice's of gear on adv to get the sockets exactly as I wanted them for a prefect 'set' of gear.) SS vs Medic... Isn't all rose's for medic's. For starters, there main DPS button, is STILL broken after countless patch's. We still cause memory leaks. Jumping or movement CC brakes our main heal/dam button. Medic's were a pain to level at release, and we still behind on interrupts. (Tho fixed in upcoming content). But the BIG one for me... Heals. Lack of smart heals, means you don't want to take a medic to heal the raid, just a tank healer if there's less than 4 melee. Anyway, not saying that SS are 'there'. But medic's not exactly as expected. Optimization is shocking! Sad as, 64-bit client & funky open source mods editor def seems like it should be THE MMO engine. There's also heaps of frustrating things, like a game patch has meant I've had to uninstall and reinstall the game to get it to save settings/addon settings. (Multiple times now) There's also the lag. Oceanic is terribad. I can get 11,000ms lag without being DC'ed. I can have someone next to me in pvp, start running on the spot. Make it into there base - steal the flag - get it back - and I don't even get a 'game update' in the entire time - they just appear in center of room. I've pointed out multi-times that even 'bouncing' thru a USA proxy shaves half the ping time off, even tho it actually adds more hops on the internet, and that using a VPN from USA is pretty essential for endgame play. Closest thing I've got from staff, is 'this post has been closed' as I'm not the only person to say. All that said, and I still live in hope. Lots of my issue's are fixed in Drop3. Love the base game, that the dev's do seem to listen here. (Even if the customer staff don't) I'd be more than happy to spend $$$ on a plushy to help fund bug fix's or any other fair system they can get behind. | |} ----